


Bull By the Horns

by MalcolmInSpace



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmInSpace/pseuds/MalcolmInSpace
Summary: Shepard leaves Vega alone with her new video game, and things happen.





	Bull By the Horns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker (honeybee592)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).



“Hey, Lola, you been playing that all day?”

Shepard lift the VR helmet and rubs her eyes. “Yeah, I guess I have. Did I miss lunch?”

“Lola, you missed _dinner_.” Vega moves over and sits next to Shepard, the bed bowing under his weight and tipping her towards him.

Shepard laughs ruefully. “That would explain why I’m so hungry.” She sets the helmet aside and starts to strip off the haptic gloves.

“What are you playing in there, anyways?” Vega asks, picking up the flimsy cardboard box the game had been packaged in. “Dragon Age Inquisition? Never heard of it.”

“Yeah, it’s old,” Shepard says, standing up and stretching. There is an audible pop from her neck. “Ow. Anyways, it’s old. Pre-Martian colony old.  A bunch of fans took it, upgraded the graphics and converted it into a VR game. Joker found a copy in that game store on the Citadel. I think he meant it as a gag gift, but it’s actually really fun. They did an amazing job porting it, and it’s a nice break only to worry about the destruction of just one world.”

“You want me to rub that for you?” He’s already reaching for her neck, a half-smile tugging his lips.

Shepard laughs and bats his hands away. “Oh no you don’t. I am _hungry._   I’m going to go raid the kitchen for leftovers.” She steps into her boots, starts to leave. Then she pauses at the door. “Give it a try, if you want. The game I mean. I left it saved in the castle so you can run around and talk to people if you want. Just don’t go into the war room and start any new quests.”

 

Raiding the kitchen ends up taking nearly an hour, between an impromptu debrief with Garrus on the latest calibrations and the traditional indecisive hovering in front of the fridge. Shepard returns to her quarters, bearing half a chicken and a half-empty case of beer marked “For Kaiden and Joker DO NOT DRINK”, to find Vega reclining on the bed with helmet and gloves on and a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

Moving quietly, Shepard sets her haul down on the table and steps across to the bed. She patches her omni-tool into the VR set’s external output. The display connects, jumps to life. “WHAT. How did you- I wasn’t even pursuing- with Iron Bull?!”

Vega lifts the helmet and sits up, giving Shepard a broad wink. “What can I say, Lola?” He flexes one arm and gives his bicep a soft kiss.  “I’m a sucker for a good set of guns. Besides, there’s something that voice, you know? That’s a sexy voice.”

Shepard rolls her eyes. “I was more interested in Krem, to be honest.”

Vega laughs, and puts two fingers up by his temples. “Horns up, Lola,” he growls in a passable impression of Iron Bull’s rumble. He charges her, like he’s going to gore her with his ‘horns’. She grabs him and judo throws him onto the couch.

The evening progresses from there.


End file.
